


Let's Talk Feelings

by derireo



Series: my wife izumi [2]
Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Crack Treated Seriously, F/M, Flirting, Fluff, Light Angst, Love Confessions, One-Sided Attraction, Pining, izumi is kind of oblivious but its ok shes cute, perhaps, the guys can agree
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:47:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26155201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/derireo/pseuds/derireo
Summary: Same age troupe + Sakyo and Omi confessing to Izumi/realizing that they like her.Their director's just straight up vibing.
Relationships: Chigasaki Itaru/Tachibana Izumi, Furuichi Sakyou/Tachibana Izumi, Fushimi Omi/Tachibana Izumi, Tachibana Izumi/Tsukioka Tsumugi, Takatoo Tasuku/Tachibana Izumi
Series: my wife izumi [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1820956
Comments: 35
Kudos: 137





	1. tasuku: it's just.... practice. aha

**Author's Note:**

> i've had writer's block for a while. hopefully this little chaptered fic will ease me back into the groove of things

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tasuku gets a little carried away.
> 
> Izumi's ignorant enough not to notice his slip up.

If Tasuku had to answer a question about how he managed to find himself in his current predicament he would have trouble finding the right words to say.

In fact, he didn't have a clue.

He just... he was reciting lines for this upcoming play he was guest starring in and before he knew it, he had Izumi trapped against his desk.

Seriously. He didn't know when or how they got to this point in his practice with her adorable little face all squished in his hand as he gripped her cheeks, but... that's where they were at.

Neither of them were complaining, but Tasuku was embarrassed to say that sometimes he got a little too into character; probably the reason why he was tilting Izumi's face side to side to examine her.

As if possessed by his character, he started uttering his lines with a devilishly salacious smile, fingers digging into her soft cheeks.

"... _And what's an adorable little creature like you doing here?_ "

He crooned lowly, unable to stop himself from pinning her to his desk with his hips. His heart was racing in his chest since it seemed like his body wasn't under his control anymore, and the sweet stammer that fell from rosy lips spurred Tasuku on to resume his lines.

" _Everyone knows not to enter a dragon's den all on their lonesome_.." He hissed, grinning crookedly at the startled blink he received. "... _so I must be lucky to receive such an innocent, delicious little snack on this dreary evening_."

Izumi's hands were braced against the edge of his desk, script dangling from the ends of her fingers. Tasuku was a great actor indeed; truly making her feel unsettled with his character as he held her with no opening to an escape.

"I was told you had... powers." Izumi gritted through her pinched cheeks, her own character being an ardent, bright spirited woman who was on the search for someone who would bring healing to the village she called her home.

At the mention of his powers, Tasuku clicked his tongue and released Izumi from his grasp, pulling away from her body as if he had been burned.

" _So you are one of those.._."

He's disappointed from the looks of it and both Tasuku and Izumi try to ignore the loss of contact as they proceed with the scene.

" _I am not interested in healing your sick family member, so please_ kindly _leave—"_

" _No_ , ah.. My– my _village_. My village is in danger. A malevolent being is said to leave chaos in our wake soon." Izumi cut him off, unoccupied hand shooting out to grab the man by the front of his shirt to keep him close. (Her blocking could use some work, but it was effective in shutting him up).

"I was hoping you would give me a blessing," she breathed, pulling Tasuku back into her vicinity after taking a quick glance at the script, "we don't need you there, but I only ask for a small fraction of what you have. If only for a little while."

The man bristled, digging his foot into the floor to prevent himself from knocking into Izumi when she tugged him forward, palms held against her shoulders.

Her acting was still a bit choppy and Tasuku was pretty sure she was getting the essence of her character wrong, but he couldn't help but admire how intent she was on helping him practice despite all of that.

His body went on auto-pilot again, but this time it wasn't his character making him do it as he framed Izumi's face in his hands, tipping her chin up with a smile.

Ah.. the number of times he's wanted to do this.

"... _You're quite somethin', pulling me around like that._ " He mutters softly, pinching her cheek. It's affectionate, the way he holds her, but the rough treatment to her face causes Izumi to grumble out of character and punch Tasuku in the chest, hitting him with the rolled up script in her hand next.

He was unfazed by the blows, but grinned nonetheless, teasingly squishing her face in his hand once more just to annoy her. " _You_ dare _hit the dragon that watches over your village?_ " 

Another swat from Izumi makes Tasuku laugh and he pulls her into a headlock, the sound of the woman's startled yelp making him ruffle her hair. "I do dare! You didn't even know our village was in trouble!" Izumi complained while struggling to escape the burly arms that kept her in place, scrunching her nose with a helpless whine when her mussed up hair fell in front of her face.

" _And to think you were but a mere human. A docile little thing_."

His voice goes back to that low whisper when Izumi halts her squirming to brush her hair away and it elicits a subtle shiver to run up her spine. Tasuku's breath is warm against her reddening ear as she pulls at the arm that's tucked under her neck, but he doesn't budge, instead tugging her flush against his chest while tilting her head back to make her look at his towering frame.

" _Why_... I think I like you." He said, hand gentle around her throat when his arm went to curl around her waist.

And it was at that moment, realizing what he said, that Tasuku felt his stomach drop.

Izumi blinks once, not once moving her head when she lifts the script up into her periphery to scan over the words on the paper in front of her. She frowns at the incorrect line being spoken, then realizes that for the past few exchanges they were going totally off script.

Huh. Who knew she could pull off some pretty good improv?

"Is this your take on the bond between the dragon and the hero?" She asked, innocent. "I didn't know there was... subtle romantic undertones."

And well. Tasuku didn't know whether he should feel relieved or disappointed. On the other hand he was pretty endeared by her density, but he knew that he wasn't any better when it came to other's emotions either. He's been told he was quite the heartbreaker because of that.

Now it was Tasuku's turn to feel helpless even as Izumi smiled up at him with his hand still on her throat, eagerly showing him the spot where they left off on the script.

"Sorry.. I got carried away with the improv." He muttered sheepishly, releasing the director from his embrace to give each other some room to breathe. Was it getting hot in here or was it just him?

He took off his zip up with a heavy exhale and aired out his t-shirt while watching Izumi nod as she took a glance at her watch. He watched as her eyebrows rose, saw how her head snapped back up to look at him with bright, sparkling eyes; let her doe-eyed gaze make his heart thrum a panicked beat as she shoved the script back into his hands with a bow.

"That's okay.. This was fun." She grinned, rubbing the area where his hand was seconds earlier to erase the lingering warmth from his fingertips.

"Maybe you should try that improv with your actual practice partner next time? Maybe the director and scriptwriter will like the change!" Izumi offered, not noticing the way Tasuku bristled at the idea. He didn't really like it. Touching someone other than Izumi in that way. It wouldn't feel natural, and it was just so easy to have Izumi trapped in his hold.

...Tasuku wants to act with her some more. _More_ and _more_ until she gets better. Maybe until they get the chance to stand on the same stage together.

But all Tasuku could do was force a smile on his face when Izumi gave his chest a pat. He took too long to respond.

"I promised to help out this other troupe tonight so I have to go. Thanks for helping me pass time." She grinned and started to walk towards Tasuku's bedroom door, ignorant to the thoughts that raced through his mind as he followed her steps with unfocused pupils, body moving in the direction she was going.

He stuttered on his breath as he trailed after her like a lost puppy, but willed himself to stop when she reached for his doorknob, hand running through his hair as he agonized over what he should do next.

"I can drive you." He choked when she was halfway through the door, the tight feeling in his chest alleviating just the slightest when she turned back to look at him; curious. Tasuku was losing his mind, the realization that he actually had these thoughts about Izumi making him lose his rationale. _God_ , he knew he wanted to hold her sometimes and maybe even squish her face in his hands when she's being all cute for no reason, but to think he liked her enough to want to _act_ with her.

It was a sobering thought. He had fun acting with her despite her skills and it made him want to hold his head in his hands.

And while he was thinking, the cogs turning in his head almost visible to Izumi, the director smiled and shook her head.

"I can get there just fine, but if I need a ride home I'll make sure to contact you." She lifted her hand to her ear as if there was a telephone in her grip and waited for Tasuku to nod in acknowledgement.

"Wait for my call, okay~?" Her eyes smiled at him and Tasuku swore that it felt like he was going to combust on the spot.

"...Okay." He echoed dumbly, watching with uncharacteristic puppy eyes as she finally left his room.

He waited a few more seconds before shutting his door and hit his forehead against the wood to release his frustrations, brows furrowed with gritted teeth.

Maybe he'll confess to her again tonight.

The motorcycle will up his chances with her.. right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i just think tasuku is too horny for his own good


	2. itaru: return to last checkpoint?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Itaru tries to get his feelings across and the night nearly ends with mixed emotions and pain.
> 
> But he's not going to let that happen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> kind of a different vibe from tasuku's chapter!

He _kind of_ confessed.

Itaru didn't know what possessed him to even do so, but seeing Izumi greet him from the kitchen while she warmed up his dinner made his heart squeeze.

"Welcome home, Itaru." She said, ladling some steaming hot some into a bowl for Itaru to eat.

She was wearing her evening clothes, a simple knitted sweater over a pair of shorts that made Itaru's breath catch. It looked like she was dressed for bed already, but stayed up long enough to make sure he had his dinner when he came home.

"Ah... Director." He murmured and dropped his briefcase beside the sofa while shrugging off his suitcoat.

Her smile gave Itaru the feeling like there was a warm blanket being draped around his shoulders when he approached the counter to take a peek at his dinner.

Hair cascading down her shoulders and standing in casual sleepwear, Itaru's head filled with thoughts of coming home to this every night; with Izumi greeting him in that soft tone of hers, smiling at him as if they were married.

_...Wishful thinking._

"You look like you've had a long day." She stated, carefully sliding the hot bowl towards Itaru who was bracing himself against the other side of the counter.

With her pointing out the obvious, Itaru could only do so much as sigh, catching the second bowl she slid at him with ease.

"Oh, don't give me that face." Izumi grouched when Itaru quirked his lips to the side.

He smiled then but quickly shook his head to get rid of it, opting to eat his dinner instead of saying anything else while Izumi began cleaning up the dishes they didn't need anymore.

Taking both of his bowls, Itaru swivels around in the kitchen to sit at the dinner table to avoid looking at Izumi's pretty figure from behind. 

There's the faint sound of porcelain and metal clinking by the sink as he works on finishing his dinner, Izumi's gentle hum a sound that brings comfort and warmth upon Itaru and his exhausted body.

Kind hands rubbed into his shoulders just a few minutes later causing him to sigh in appreciation and he lolls his head back when tickling fingertips trail over his neck to grab at his tie. Ah, if Izumi were to treat him like this every night for the rest of their lives, he'd die a happy man.

A ridiculous idea invaded his mind then, and he barely gave himself enough time to stop the words from escaping his mouth.

" _Hey_. I think we should elope." He muttered through the snack Izumi gave him while tapping away at his phone, the director in the middle loosening his tie from behind.

The sudden comment left Izumi speechless and she couldn't tell if Itaru was joking or not.

With a gentle slap to his cheek, Izumi huffed and pushed Itaru forward by the shoulders, arms crossed when the man chuckled and twisted his upper body to face Izumi with a cunning smile. "Is that a yes?"

He quipped cheekily, soothing the faint sting on his face by rubbing it with the back of his hand, phone precariously hanging at the ends of his fingertips.

Izumi was baffled. Was it always this easy for Itaru to tease her like this? Say things he didn't mean just to get the things he wanted?

...What _did_ he even want?

The director pouted her lips indignantly and tried to take a step back from Itaru, only for her arms to be caught by his hands before she could leave his vicinity. "Wha– _hey_."

Izumi clicked her tongue at him and tugged at her wrists, but he wouldn't let go.

"We aren't even dating." She gritted. That business man smile of his was starting to get on her nerves, her eyes squinted down at him while Itaru sat backwards on the chair.

Not once did he give her a chance to pull away as he did so, fingers firm around her arms. He looked dishevelled, tie loose around his neck with the first few buttons on his business shirt popped open.

His hair was messy as always, but there was a certain charm to his unkempt appearance. He looked kind of... cute.

The thought made Izumi pause even as Itaru threw her arms around his neck to rest his hands on her waist, and she stammered when she realised how close they managed to get in such a short amount of time.

"We can always start now." Itaru murmurs suggestively, tapping his phone against her hip with a lazy smile.

Izumi makes a stank face at this and buries her fingers in the mop of hair at the back of his head, tugging him away from her with an annoyed grumble while Itaru groaned in pain, empty hand flying up to grab her wrist.

"Wrong dialogue option." She sang sweetly despite the sharp glint to her eyes, and Itaru pouted. "Better go back to your last save point and say something else."

She slipped away from Itaru with a sarcastic smile, gaming jargon a foreign feeling as it rolled from her tongue but a familiar tune to her ears.

Gee. She should probably hang out with Itaru a little less.

"Ugh." Itaru rubbed the ache that persisted on his scalp and looked at Izumi with a frown. "Does this mean I have to try again tomorrow?"

"Yup. Get ready for the same answer." She quipped, dumping his dishes into the sink. "Not unless you've got a better way to ask me out, Chigasaki-san."

Itaru playfully heaved at the formal call of his name and covered his mouth with the back of his hand, a cold shiver running down his back at the uncomfortable honorific.

"Oh my god. _Oh my god_." He muttered, appalled that the director would even call him _that_. His heart broke, because holy shit did he hate it.

Disgusting. A deduction of 10 points will be removed from her charm stat (which was at max level).

"Shut _up,_ you idiot. I can hear you thinking in gamer talk." Izumi laughed, easily regaining those 10 points she just lost by giving Itaru that lovely smile of hers.

Ugh, can she get any cuter? Itaru's sick and tired of this.

"Not even my looks are enough to sway you into marrying me?" The man pouted, taking one more chance to convince Izumi to follow through with his silly (but very serious) plan.

Disgusted, Izumi crossed her arms over her chest and leaned back against the kitchen island while Itaru looked at her expectantly, hands gesturing towards his messy business attire.

"Uhm." She suppressed a laugh and scoffed instead. "I've seen you at your worst, and I'm telling you the truth when I say that those huge grease stains on your shirts aren't cute at all."

"Okay, _ignore_ the clothes. What about my pretty face?"

Izumi rubbed her forehead to wipe away the worry lines that were forming, closing her eyes to will the temper rising in her body to simmer down.

"No comment," she snapped, knocking her foot into Itaru's shin to make him hiss as she shuffled to the table to clean up whatever mess he left on the table, "come on. Let's go to bed, Dorito Boy."

"Stop calling me that." Itaru groaned exaggeratedly, standing up from the chair with a click of his tongue as he went back to the sofa to collect his things, grumbling here and there at the bossy tone in Izumi's voice. He hated when she called him _Dorito Boy_ too. So what _if_ he sometimes has snacks stashed in his pockets? She only caught him eating out of his pocket once! _Once!_

"Sakyo will get mad seeing the dirty dishes in the sink." Itaru noted quietly, eyes following her every move as she brushed her hair back to put it up in a high ponytail, the shorter tendrils framing her face as she knocked the light switch to the kitchen off with her elbow.

The woman shrugged her shoulders casually and spared Itaru a glance, holding his suit jacket for him as they walked down the hallway together.

"Let him be mad. It won't last long." She sighed with a shake of her head, leading him down the way to her room as the look on his face told her that he was planning on walking her back first. A gentleman's move, really. (Something he reserved for Izumi only.)

Once they reached her door, she turned around to face Itaru and bounced on her heels, holding a hand up against his chest to keep him from taking a step closer to her door.

She knew he was planning something when he had that glint in his eyes. _Not tonight_.

"If you sneak into my bed while I'm sleeping again I will _break_ your Hatsune Miku figure. I know how much your wife costs." She scoffed, a hint of a smile gracing her lips as she returned Itaru's suit jacket to him. She stood in the doorway as Itaru quirked his lips thoughtfully, bracing an arm against the doorframe as he loomed over Izumi with a raise of his eyebrows.

"...Which one." He squinted.

Izumi batted her eyelashes, tipping her chin up proudly as if she were challenging him. "The Myethos one. You know, the one where she's in a qipao?"

Itaru swallowed.

...Guess his scheme wasn't going to work tonight.

"Fine." He grumbled, pushing himself off the doorframe with a frown as Izumi winked at him, teeth biting into her tongue while she poked it out at him in a teasing manner. And _boy_ , did Itaru want to wipe that smug look off her face.

But then again, he liked beating around the bush with Izumi. He didn't have to say anything outright unless he wanted to and Izumi wouldn't press him for answers or information; just the way he liked it.

Izumi was about to close the door when he thought of something to do to prolong their time together, and he blocked the door with his body before she could say her farewell. He dug his nails into the palm of his hand, taking another go to get a chance with her no matter how slim. "Let's go on a date when I come home tomorrow." He offered, skin suddenly rising in temperature.

Izumi paused a second time this night, smile frozen on her face. Her brown eyes were full of wonder and a hint of confusion while she looked up at the man in front of her and was honestly, still not very sure if he was being serious or not. It's not like he was interested in relationships in the first place considering all the men and women he's rejected in the past, so, why her?

Her smile relaxed into something more sarcastic; teasing, and she shook her head while pushing Itaru away from the doorway.

"I'll join you on your adventure to the convenience store at midnight if that's what you're requesting of me," she chuckles, slowly inching the door closed while peeking through the crack to continue talking to him, "but I am _not_ going on a date with you." She said, straight up rejecting him.

"Remember what I said about save points and dialogue options? Maybe you should work on your charm too." Izumi jabbed, grinning at Itaru who pouted at her; just the slightest bit offended. "Your business man persona has no affect on me you know."

"Ugh. You always hit me where it hurts." Itaru complained, throwing his suit jacket over his shoulder while readjusting the grip he had on his briefcase, finally respecting Izumi's space by taking enough steps for her to close her door if she wanted to.

Her smile was amused as she watched Itaru from the crack in her door and she sighed, anxiously twisting her doorknob in her hand as she added a few more words to their dwindling conversation.

"You're sweet, Itaru. Thoughtful, reliable, and dare I say, _handsome_." She praised quietly, honest eyes staring deep into Itaru's soul as he stood in front of her door, stunned. What a turn of events, as some would say.

"Looking past your flaws and only picking out the best parts of you, I'm not embarrassed to say that you're incredibly attractive," Izumi laughed, brushing away a few strands of hair from her face, gaze unwavering as her eyes met Itaru's in the dim hallway, lips smiling, "but I can't say I believe you when _you_ say you're interested in me."

And although she was being honest with him, something he always appreciated, it still stung.

Itaru wasn't the best when it came to people's emotions or acknowledging other's feelings towards him, so he understood why Izumi would struggle to understand his sudden talk of dating and eloping when he's never given her the time of day when it came to romantic stuff.

Maybe he should start doing that from now on.

"I see where you're coming from." He chuckled, rubbing the back of his neck with a grimace, nose scrunched.

"I'll do my best to prove that I'm serious about dating you. The eloping can happen later." He joked next to which Izumi scoffed, her smile still playing at the ends of his lips.

"Alright.. Goodnight, Itaru." She murmured, her pretty eyes filled with warmth as she said her farewells. Quickly, before he could say anything else, she pointed her finger at him through the crack of her door with a squint. "I'm telling you. _Don't sneak in_." And with that, she shut the door in Itaru's face, leaving the man to stand there speechless, briefcase dangling from tired fingers as he reeled through their conversation tonight.

Damn.. She was still so out of his league.

Just the mere thought made him click his tongue in annoyance.

But after everything that happened tonight.. Itaru isn't so sure that he wants it to end this way.

Giving himself a few more seconds to think, Itaru drops his briefcase in the process and tosses his suit jacket to the floor. He sends a mental apology to Hatsune Miku and sends one final kiss to the Vocaloid Deities above before allowing himself to enter, risking the life of his beloved figurine just because he wanted to see what it was like laying in bed with Izumi.

"I'm gonna kiss you..."

"Wha- where are you touchin- _mmf!_ "

Izumi could only hope that he had half a mind to lock her door before trapping her under the sheets.

_Sayonara, Hatsune Miku._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wow ok itaru :/ chill


	3. tsumugi: this flower means... i forgot.....

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tsumugi arranges a specially made bouquet just for Izumi.
> 
> Each flower holds a specific meaning, and Tsumugi hopes that he'll be able to convey his feelings to her through this.

Tsumugi didn't use words to confess to Izumi, no. He used a pretty bouquet of flowers, of course. As MANKAI's gardener, it wasn't surprising he'd use blossoms to share his affections with Izumi.

Quietly, he watches as Izumi sat down on the bench in the courtyard with a book in her hands, the autumn breeze filtering through her wavy hair.

It was a mesmerising sight, in fact, _so_ mesmerising that it made Tsumugi pause his movements in rearranging the bouquet he was planning on giving her.

Autumn leaves fell from the trees in the courtyard, floating down until they reached their destination on the grass, or the tables, the bench. Even Izumi.

He saw as a leaf twirled in her lap, Izumi dog eared her book before putting it down so she could enjoy the cool weather. He watched as her lithe fingers took hold of the leaf by the stem, Tsumugi falling into a daze when the pads of her fingers traced over the veins of the little thing.

Oh, to be that leaf...

_Tsumugi! Snap out of it_. He told himself and pinched his wrist with an exasperated frown. Now was not the time to get distracted.

He had been planning on confessing to Izumi for a long while now after he had realized how sweet and charming of a woman she was. After spending a few years with MANKAI, Tsumugi couldn't see a future where he _wasn't_ involved with the company, and there would just be thoughts of Izumi flooding his thoughts for what was to come.

He planned on staying with MANKAI for a long time as the Winter Troupe's leader... and then maybe even become a _mentor_. And Izumi would still be sticking around to be the director, letting new, fresh faces bloom under her care.

Goodness.. To share a similar future with her would be a dream come true.

And from what he could tell, Tasuku and Itaru showed a little bit of interest in Izumi as well, which rubbed him the wrong way. Tsumugi knew that he had to act quick if he wanted to get to her before the other two did.

He doted on the flowers he held in his hands again, gently brushing his fingers along the petals and putting a flower here and there to make sure it didn't look too messy.

There were three large flowers set in the centre of the bouquet, a white gardenia that symbolized _secret love_ , a pink camellia for _longing_ , and a hydrangea for _feelings of sincerity_.

Then on the outside, there were a few sprigs of yellow acacias, a flower that signified the _true value of friendship_. If she were to reject him.. the yellow acacias were there to tell her that he still held their friendship dear to his heart, and he wouldn't give it up for the world. A simple rejection would never break the bond they already formed together over the years.

His bouquet was a simple one, not too big, not too small; neither flashy nor boring. He was hoping to get his point across with the flowers and was excited to see how Izumi would react to them. Would she be shy as she accepted them? Maybe blush a little and tuck her hair behind her ear while bashfully avoiding his gaze?

Tsumugi couldn't wait any longer to find out.

He approached her with a slight hop to his step, eyes smiling with that gentle caress that made girls swoon. She noticed him right away from her periphery, his blue hair standing out from the autumn's red and brown hues.

"Hey, Tsumu." She greeted him casually and set her book under the bench by her feet to let him sit down beside her, the flowers bravely tucked in front of him for her own eyes to see. She eyed the blossoms curiously, dragging her hands through her hair to keep the wind from blowing it in her face when he joined her.

"Ah.. Hi, Izu." It took him half a second to decide whether or not he'd call her by a nickname, and his mouth did the opposite when he thought _don't_. Tsumugi inwardly punched himself for not using her full name and had to take in a deep breath to calm himself, fingers anxiously twitching around the flowers he held that Izumi was still looking at.

She smiled, feeling vaguely confused, and forced herself to tear her gaze away from the arrangement of floras he held between them.

"...What's up?" She trailed off, still unsure of what was going on. It looked like Tsumugi was trying to look for the right words to say, but he was taking an awfully long time. Izumi patiently folded her hands in her lap and crossed her ankles over the other, nodding her head in reassurance to encourage Tsumugi to say whatever was on his mind.

The poor man stammered.

He totally forgot that he was supposed to say something nice while handing her the flowers, but he didn't do _any_ of those things.

_Get it together, Tsumugi_.

"Um. These are for you.." He murmured shyly, angling the bouquet towards her to give her the choice to either take the flowers from his hands or to simply reject them. His own smile was quiet bashful when she decided to take the arrangement of floras and held them close to her chest while she examined each blossom.

"These are pretty.. I was actually thinking of buying some flowers to decorate my room with, so thank you." Her response wasn't what Tsumugi was expecting, but it still made him happy. He brushed some imaginary dust off from his thighs with an earnest glint to his eyes, silently waiting for anything else Izumi wanted to say to him.

Except.. she didn't have anything else she thought she needed to say.

Not because she didn't appreciate Tsumugi's gift, but because...

...She never studied botany.

This devastating reminder hits Tsumugi straight in the face, and he physically reels back with shock at the revelation.

Oh my God.

She- of _course_ she wouldn't know what meaning these flowers held. He never taught her the knowledge that his grandmother passed onto him and she wouldn't ever have the time to study flowers, plants, and agriculture all on her own. She was already overworked as it is.

Tsumugi was sweating at this point; not knowing what to do.

Should he explain to her what each flower meant or just stay silent and let his deep thinking and creative confession go to waste? Tsumugi decided to do neither, instead opting to open his mouth and point at the flowers with a shaky smile. "Why buy flowers when you've got me to help you out?" He jokes.

On the inside, he truly and very honestly just wanted to curl up and d-word. 

"Oh, I know how much these flowers mean to you, I could never make you part with them every time I wanted to change things up." She laughed, fingers affectionate as they brushed along the petals of each flower he gave her, brown eyes warm and loving as she carefully changed her grip on the stems.

And _my_ was she sweet.

"If it's for you, I'd do it in a heartbeat." He quickly answered. "You're our hardworking director after all."

Laughing along with her, Tsumugi ran a hand through his hair, pretending he was only fixing it because of the wind, but really, it was just because he was getting stressed.

He really couldn't believe that he forgot that Izumi had no knowledge on botany, and Tsumugi is once again reminded that maybe he should have just said something, given her a disclaimer or something to let Izumi know what was up and what he meant with his actions.

Sometimes giving flowers to someone didn't symbolize anything romantic. What if Izumi thought this was platonic of him... Oh dear, he'd be friendzoned.

Tsumugi was so stuck in his own little world inside of his head that Izumi eventually thought it was best to leave him alone. She wanted to thank him again, honest, but seeing that faraway look in his eyes, Izumi didn't have it in her heart to make him snap out of it so she opted to leave instead.

Picking up her book from the grass, Izumi stood from the bench with a soft smile directed at Tsumugi. After a few more seconds, she turned and left the courtyard to go back inside the dorms. She was excited to put these inside the empty vase that sat on her desk.

By the time she was nowhere to be found, Tsumugi had fallen out of his inner monologue to an empty spot beside him on the bench and no Izumi in his sights.

He pouted. He was bummed that she left so soon.

Leaning back against the bench with a sigh, Tsumugi slumped his shoulders while his head lolled back to stare up at the darkening sky.

And after a few more seconds, Tsumugi's head snapped back up as he jolted up from the bench.

His heart started to race.

He just remembered that he left a card attached to one of the stems, and it had all of the meanings of each flower written on it. Tsumugi didn't know if this was a good thing or a bad thing, but after she had so innocently thanked him as a friend and left him alone because he had so embarrassingly zoned out; he wasn't sure if he wanted Izumi to find out that he liked her. _A lot_.

Another stressed run through his hair and Tsumugi was already standing up to head towards Izumi's room.

He was _not_ going to let her see that card.

Goddamn it, at this point he might as well just confess straight to her face. Well thought out plans be damned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lmfaoooo sorry tsumugi . i just had to


	4. sakyo: my childhood sweetheart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reminiscing can be really fun.
> 
> But past and present feelings resurface, and someone's on the verge of breaking.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sakyo gets a little closer to success with izumi than anybody else does. izusakyo married?

He... really couldn't bring himself to get mad at Izumi.

_Sure_ , there are times where she is overbearing and very stress inducing, but Sakyo just can't bear the thought of genuinely getting mad at her.

Yes, he raises his voice at her, yes, he glares at her, _yes_ , he manhandles her, but.. Izumi takes every single jab in stride as if every action he took to push her away had gone unnoticed.

It was impressive, but it made Sakyo helpless and put him at her mercy to the ridiculous whims she concocted in that pretty little head of hers.

It's almost like she never grew out of being that little girl he took care of when they were younger.

"You lookin' for a death wish?" Sakyo had griped one day, trapping both of Izumi's wrists in one hand while he pinned her against the sofa.

Damn... and here she was smiling up at him again, arms pressed into her chest by Sakyo as she casually sunk further into the sofa, humming a soft tune. "Not intentionally."

Her voice was calm and had a hint of mirth, something that made Sakyo petulantly jut his lip to the side. She wiggled her fingers at him due to being held immobile and rested her cheek against the back of the sofa, eyes soft.

The look she gave him was one that had his heart rattling in his chest like someone shaking a cage and it caused his vision to lose focus for a short second.

"I'm trying to work." He said, calm as he could, and met her gaze with his. "Just 'cause I let you sit with me doesn't mean you can start _poking my face_."

He squeezed his hand around her wrists a little tighter to emphasize that he found it annoying (not really, but like. she can't get away with _everything_ ).

Izumi's smile was replaced by a mock pout and she scooted closer to Sakyo on the couch as much as she could with her hands restricted by him.

Inching closer and closer until the side of their thighs touched, Izumi was slowly making Sakyo spiral as he had no idea what she was trying to do.

"I was reminded of when you'd let me poke your moles when we were younger." She confessed to him, turning her body in his direction while gently wringing her wrists in his grip with a proper pout now.

_Let me go!_ Her face said... so cute.

"But now you won't let me poke them?" She was exasperated at this point when Sakyo still didn't release her from his hold and she helplessly leaned against him, putting all her weight into his side just enough to make him complain.

"What are you– _Tachibana, quit it_." He hissed in annoyance and part panic when he realised how close she was getting. She was pressing against him incessantly, trying to knock him over just for kicks, but all Sakyo could think about was how her slender body was arching against him as she did all that.

He felt that he might just cry if she kept this up.

Sakyo really– he struggled to keep his emotions at bay when it came to Izumi, and she somehow always, always managed to throw him off his rhythm.

Her sweet smile was a permanent image that was showcased in his mind like an extravagant painting, and her voice was the lullaby that he replayed in his head to go to sleep.

He's like a fiddle to Izumi, playing and toying around with him as she pleases. It's almost painful; willingly putting up with this girl, but he wouldn't have it any other way and—

"Kyokkun." A voice whispered.

Sakyo's mind stopped running. Instead, it began to shut down.

Watching with wide eyes how Sakyo's soul seemed to be leaving his body, Izumi gently shook her wrists in his grasp to catch his attention, but to no avail. "Oh my God. Don't tell me you're fainting."

"I think I've passed on."

"Are you kiddi– at least let me go if you're going to die." Izumi complained with a laugh. And dear, was it a sight to see.

The corners of her eyes were crinkled and her cute little nose was scrunched up, and slowly, _slowly_ did it feel like Sakyo was falling in love with her again.

Her happiness made his heart soar and to think it was _him_ who made her look like that was incomprehensible. Years of thinking that he wasn't worthy enough for her; too in his head about how a man with a past like him didn't stand a chance with someone like her.

But as time went by after meeting her again on that fateful day, he felt that maybe– just _maybe_ did he hold a candle to her.

Suddenly, with all the courage that he was able to muster, Sakyo released her wrists from his grip to slide her onto his lap with firm and commanding hands.

" _Izumi._." He gulped audibly, noticing just how close he'd managed to get with her while she braced her hands on either side of his head against the couch, her eyes wide with shock. She was half straddling him, her chest at the same level as his eyes while his own hands curved around her hips in a vice grip. "I think I'm in love with you."

And uttering those words felt like a huge waterfall had just crashed down on him; felt like an impenetrable dam had caved in and let all of his emotions fall out with just those seven words.

To Izumi, it felt like the breath in her lungs was being sucked out when her breath caught in her throat and his face contorted into something akin to pain and longing.

Anticipation to be rejected and tossed aside.

"Love..?" She echoed, confused. Never would Izumi have thought that Sakyo would be in love with her of all people. She was the complete opposite of him; outgoing, warm, _ditzy._.. and Sakyo loved her? It was almost way too ridiculous to believe, but if he wasn't telling the truth then the man wouldn't have even said anything in the first place.

"..You love me."

Her frown was evident and it showed how unsure she was about the fact. It made Sakyo's stomach drop knowing that it looked like she didn't believe him at all but he couldn't blame her when all he he has ever done was berate her and show his indifference when he felt his feelings for her running rampant inside his head.

He removed his hands from Izumi's hips to hold her by the crook of her elbows. "You don't have to say anything else." Sakyo muttered, feeling his cheeks grow hot. Gently, he eased the woman to sit comfortably in his lap, counting up to ten in his head to help himself relieve the stress that was building up.

He didn't expect anything to come out of his confession, really, but.. there was still that flicker of hope inside of him that imagined she would've reacted wonderfully to his words. Of course, that just wasn't the case. He had to be realistic here. _God,_ he couldn't even look her in the eyes anymore.

Izumi nodded much to the relief of Sakyo and settled herself atop his thighs, lip tucked between her teeth as she looked for the right words to say. Or the right topic to segue in.

Awkwardly, Izumi placed her hands upon Sakyo's shoulders. It was her turn to avoid his gaze as she found herself seated in the man's lap, but she did her best to make sure their eyes met while she made a request.

".. _can I still call you Kyokkun?_ " 

It wasn't a _huge_ thing to ask, but knowing Sakyo, he could easily say no without batting an eyelash. So it was a surprise, really, when he pursed his lips and gave a reluctant nod. "But only when it's just the two of us."

And with that, Sakyo made the action to remove the woman in his lap to stand up from the couch.

Izumi panicked.

"J-Just give me some time!" Izumi floundered about until her hands found Sakyo's biceps to pin him back against the sofa, eyes wide with alarm. She didn't know why, but she didn't want Sakyo to leave her just yet.

...Well, he wasn't really leaving, was just going to head to his room to clear his mind, but Izumi– Izumi didn't want him to go. _Please don't go._

It was her turn for her mind to start racing as she tried to come up with something to say to make Sakyo _stay_. The words that left her mouth was nothing she expected to ever voice though, and before she knew it she was already doing something similar to a confession.

"Because I think I like you too." She said, voice just above a whisper.

The vulnerability in her tone made Sakyo pause the thoughts that were playing in his brain and he snapped his head to properly look at Izumi, his lips parted in shock.

"I just need some time to think about things," she tacked on quickly, pupils shaking as she stared down at turtleneck clad throat, "and then I'll get back to you, okay?"

Izumi was grimacing at the words she rattled out and felt her fingers twitching anxiously against Sakyo's arms. Never had she once considered her feelings for Sakyo, deeming it an unrequited or impossible love from the start. This prevented anything from blooming within her, but she knew there was some sort of affinity between them.. she just couldn't put her finger on whether it was a platonic or romantic kind of attraction.

Expressing her emotions like this felt foreign to her, but if it was Sakyo who was listening... she felt like she didn't mind it all too much.

"...I'm sorry." Izumi exhaled. "I couldn't let you leave without an answer. You deserve _that_ at the very least." Her hands were unsure of themselves as they gave Sakyo's chest a little pat and she nodded her head in reassurance for herself, mouth set into a thin line.

She continued to stare at the man's throat because she was too scared that she'd feel something if their eyes met, and she wasn't sure if she was ready to handle the avalanche of emotions that would come with realizing that maybe she really did like Sakyo. Possibly even love.

For how long have they pined after each other without knowing? Without saying anything? And now that they're taking the chance to do something about it, all they were doing was beating around the bush. Nothing like a ' _no_ ', or ' _yes_ '. Just a ' _maybe_ ' and an ' _I don't know_ '.

Sakyo didn't want press any further for fear that he would put Izumi in an even more uncomfortable situation.

"It's okay." He whispered, not at all taking to the heart the way she didn't even try to look at his face anymore. Instead, she opted to lean into his chest and curl her arms around his neck in a tight hug, hiding her face against his jaw with a trembling exhale of breath.

With a tired sigh Sakyo rubbed her back with his palm while hooking an arm beneath her bottom as he stood up from the couch, holding the woman in his arms. He held her the same way he did when they were younger.

"I'm not letting go, _Umichan_." He reassured her when she clung onto him with desperate limbs, delicately petting the back of her head as his feet lead him down the hallway towards Izumi's room.

The resurface of his old nickname for her made Izumi weakly chuckle into his neck and she tightened her hold on him. There was a sudden fuzzy feeling of warmth that took over her.

The sound of his voice saying that nickname of hers replayed over and over, and it gave Izumi the courage to request one more thing.

"...Can we cuddle in my room? Like when we were younger?"

Sakyo cleared his throat.

"Okay."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> kyokkun & umichan is my hc on what their childhood nicknames were for each other


	5. omi: i was gentle!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was that damn smile of hers that was so hard to resist.
> 
> Omi will think about the repercussions later.

It was through a kiss.

Izumi had just laughed so sweetly at one of the things he said in passing while they were cooking together in the kitchen, and the sight made his breath catch in his throat.

Her eyes were closed, brows furrowed, but the smile on her face rivalled the sun as she laughed. She laughed so hard to the point of crystalline tears forming in her eyes, soft hands gripping onto Omi's arm for support as her knees felt weak.

"Oh my god, it hurts." She wheezed under her breath, forehead touching his shoulder while he supported her with his other hand on her hip.

Their simmering stew lay forgotten on the stove, but Omi couldn't bring himself to care when he had an adorable, giggling Izumi in his arms.

"It wasn't _that_ funny." He acquiesced, but accepted that maybe Izumi found it terribly so.

Omi sighed at the giggles that continued to wrack her body and pulled away far enough to wipe at the tears that pooled in her eyes.

He was endeared, heart squeezing tightly when Izumi looked at him through damp lashes.

"Then why am I laughing this hard?" She argued, her smile as warm as the sun when you bask under it on a cool summer day. Her fist came up to lightly knock on Omi's chest to which he caught her wrist after the action, grinning with her.

"I think your humor has gone down the drain." He confessed, rubbing his thumb along the inside of her wrist.

Izumi's mouth fell slack.

"I didn't know you were such a bully." She quipped, twisting her wrist in Omi's grasp to make him let go.

The smile returned to her face when Omi pinned her against the counter with her wrist still caught in his hand and she giggled, pushing at his chest to make him get away.

This rough housing didn't match the way Omi fought with his brothers, but it felt so different playing around with Izumi.

It made him feel indescribably hot for some reason unknown and it made Omi want to bury his face in her neck and feel the thrum of her pulse beneath his lips.

Her gleeful laugh and writhing against him snapped him out of his inappropriate headspace, but the sound sent a wave of excitement to flood his heart.

He liked her, that much is true, but why was it hitting him so hard today?

"You're just so cute. How could I not?" He argued back and pinched Izumi's cheek with his thumb and index, cooing playfully when she whined.

His feelings were growing a little more unbearable, and he couldn't help but think about how much he liked having her like this. About how much he liked her.

Her smile... he couldn't stop staring at her smile.

Omi's grin faded away, the sharp glint to his eyes disappearing as it got replaced by something more softer and private.

His hands were delicate in their ministrations when he tucked Izumi's hair behind her ear, letting his hand curl around her jaw after to tip her head back.

The action wasn't lost on Izumi, the air between them switching into something a little thicker as Omi brushed his thumb under her cheek.

He took a breath, unable to pry his eyes away from Izumi's face. Her gaze was full of wonder, curiosity, and bashfulness, rosy lips parted in a silent question as she let Omi's warmth envelope her cheek with his palm.

Pretty... she was so pretty...

Their difference in height caused Omi to loom over her, and for some reason, their position felt just that intimate... a scene that should be found behind closed doors instead of the kitchen of all places.

"Say no." Omi whispered, pressing his thumb into her cheek while moving her head back more to set her at an angle.

To set her mouth at an angle.

"Wh-What?" Izumi couldn't focus anymore, her body under his control. It felt like she was melting, having him pressed against her like this, hands cradling her.. she didn't know what was happening.

Omi was at the end of his rope, expression pained as he held himself back 'til the very end. He needed her to force him away.

"Tell me to stop." He pleaded, breath shaking once their noses touched... there was no fight being put up, but Omi needed to stop. He needed Izumi to make him realise that what was happening was _inappropriate_ , but she wasn't doing anything.

She was staring at him with blinking lashes and trembling lips... Omi found that it was getting so much harder to resist.

" _Just be gentle_.."

And... Omi really did try to be. When his lips found hers and she delivered the most sweetest of gasps to his mouth, Omi's self-restraint had broken free. His hands roamed her body until his arms found their way home around her waist, lips ravenous as he kissed Izumi with passionate fervour and affection. She tasted like the tea she drank with Citron earlier and a hint of the macarons she had shared with Juza not too long ago.

She was sweet and bitter... and Omi couldn't get enough of it.

" _Mmh_ ~... the stew!" Izumi gasped, pushing at Omi's chest with a force that surprised them both.

To placate the frazzled Izumi, Omi listened to her unspoken command and turned off the electric stove, sliding the deep pot towards one of the other empty spaces.

And after that was done, Omi pulled Izumi back in, much to the woman's complaints.

"I'm– _Omi_ , the– the table!" He barely gave her enough time to speak, lips landing on hers for each word she tried to utter. There was laughter to his smile as he kissed her again, softer this time, and Izumi weakly pounded her fist against his chest in defiance. " _I have to set up the table_."

She wrenched herself away from him with a flustered gasp, pretty eyes sparkling under the kitchen light. Omi didn't complain at the loss of her body not filling up the space between his arms anymore, too busy staring at her lips that swollen from his mouth.

"We're gonna have a talk after dinner." She grouched, giving Omi a good punch to the shoulder.

"Ooh. No need for violence." The man laughed, not at all deterred by the hit. Izumi clicked her tongue in response and shuffled away to collect the dishes needed for tonight's dinner.

"I hope you know I'm not planning on making this a one time thing."

"Which is why we'll be having a talk _later_."

"Who's having a talk later?" Banri asked, towel in hand as he dried his hair.

"None of your business." Izumi snapped, putting down a plate at the table while Omi ignorantly shrugged his shoulders.

Banri raised his hands up in defense while taking the spot beside Omi that Izumi left, peeking into the pot to see the stew still coming down from a simmer. The teen took a quick glance at Izumi who was huffing to herself, and then nudged his elbow into Omi's side with a crooked grin.

"Sounds like yer in trouble with our princess, bud." He teased to which Omi could only laugh and shake his head.

"Well. I'll do my best to get the happy ending."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> haha is it obvious that i rlly like omi .


End file.
